1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cam member which includes at least one lobe. The cam member is used in a sheeter to eliminate overlap smudge while being able to operate the sheeter at a significant speed. This invention is designed for a sheeter, a machine which converts large rolls of paper (35" to 105" wide) into cutsize sheets, e.g. 8 1/2".times.11", etc.
2. Description of Background Art
Sheeters have been available for supplying a plurality of sheets to a processing station. Normally, the sheeters are used to handle bond paper at a typical operating speed approaching a thousand linear feet per minute.
It should be noted that the systems described in this document show only one of multiple repeated units that are added as the width of the sheeter increases to handle wider rolls of paper.
A problem is presented when carbonless paper is fed through a typical sheeter. The carbonless paper can only be operated at speeds approaching approximately 550 linear feet per minute. Overlap smudges occur when carbonless paper is used in a sheeter at higher speeds. Carbonless paper is a pressure-sensitive paper which will produce overlap smudges when CB material is rubbed under pressure against a CF surface. The amount of overlap roller frictional contact required to maintain sheet control for bond paper at high sheeter speeds will cause overlap roller smudge marks between CB and CF plies of carbonless paper form sets. Overlap smudges essentially ruin the product being handled by the sheeter. The overlapping operation used is standard on modern high speed sheeters to obtain higher operating speeds by virtue of providing a partial deceleration of sheets before the sheets are stacked into reams.